Alien Bado
Alien Bado appeared in 1968 TV series called Ultra Seven. Alien Bado (バド星人 Bado Seijin) are an alien race from the planet Bado that appeared in the TV series, Ultra Seven. An Alien Bado appeared in episode 19. According to Alien Bado, his people visited Earth's solar system, back when Earth was still forming. They wiped out the only form of life in the system at the time, on Pluto. They did this because they believed that no other form of life should exist besides their species. Alien Bado was an alien who referred to himself as "The Emperor of Space." He planned on destroying the Earth, along with his fleet, but was forced to take the duty alone as his followers were unable to enter the Earth thanks to a barrier surrounding it known as "Project Blue," created by Dr. Miyabe of the Ultra Garrison. Angered by the scientist's creation, Alien Bado invaded Dr. Miyabe's summer house and transformed it into a ship, where he physiologically tormented Dr. Miyabe as Bado searched for the blueprints to Project Blue. Once the Ultra Garrison found out of Bado's infiltration, they soon arrived on the scene to investigate what was happening until they too, as well as Miyabe’s wife were all attacked by Alien Bado, who attacked with his pistol. During the commotion, Dan transformed into Ultraseven to stop Alien Bado himself, but the alien noticed Ultraseven's presence and so tried to escape Earth with his prisoners. Luckily, Ultraseven grew into his giant size and was able to crash the ship out of the Earth’s atmosphere. However, Bado wasn’t finished yet and he morphed into a giant form to battle Ultraseven as well. Eventually once an opening was found, Ultraseven hit Bado with one strong punch in the face, knocking Bado into the air and on top of Ultraseven, who then held him up high and slammed him back onto the ground on his head, causing Bado to regurgitate blood before dying. Powers and Abilities * Explosive Device/Fire Bomb: Alien Bado is equipped with a bomb that is capable of destroying Planet Earth. However, the bomb was taken by Ultraseven into space. * Flying Saucer: Alien Bado can use a Flying Saucer to travel to different planets or attempt to escape danger. * Flying Saucer Blade: Alien Bado's defense mechanism against beings trying to infiltrate his ship is a Metal Circular Blade that is shown to cut through metal when Ultraseven tried to stop it. * Confession Beam: Alien Bado can use the Confession Beam to make his subjects confess or reveal the truth towards something. However, it can be resisted as Dr. Miyabe was able to resist its effects. * Invisibility: Alien Bado can become invisible at will. This will be turned off upon death. * Size Change: Alien Bado can increase his own size to match that of his opponents. * Needle Gun (ニードルガン Nīdoru Gan): Alien Bado is equipped with a pistol that can shoot small yellow energy blasts. * Space Meriken (宇宙メリケン Uchū Meriken): Alien Bado carries with him a pair of spiked brass knuckles that he uses in combat. Weaknesses Alien Bado is a cowardly fighter, often resorting to dirty or underhanded tactics when faced with an unbeatable foe. For example, he will resort to throwing rocks or using Brass Knuckles. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1968 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Invisible Creatures